The Vampire Diaries
by Jaymiabay
Summary: Jayden and Antonio Become vampires but one night.Only Once Jayden did it with Mia.But he swore to himself it was a big mistake for mia... Jaymia and Kia.Memily and Amily
1. Trust Me

HEY MY PRECIOUSES! BACK AGAIN?YOu Don't know?Well let me refresh Doing a vampire story!The Idea Came Up From you you Wolf Girl for inspiring me to do this! summary:Jayden & Antonio,Come Back and a creauture comes and turns em into something!AND A HAPPY ending happens at the end(LOL AGAIN)Also(Warning Its M Because its kinda bad for little children,The Followings are Bad Langue,Clubs,Beers, and you know what!(PS there kinda like the vampires on twilight,Like they can come out in sun light and they have special powers but not in this BTW its Jaymia & Amily

* * *

Day:Friday,Time:1:00am,Setting:Dark,:Weather:Raining,Time Of Season:Super Samurai

"WOW We Jayden we Shouldn't tell the girls that we were in that strip club jayden"Said Antonio."Your right Jayden and Antonio Were Walking Out toward their car something appared making them snatch out their samuraizers."WHOS THEIR"Said Jayden,"WE Don't WANNA HURT YOU!"Antonio said."Well If it isn't the samurai rangers!"Said the nilok."Your Going down nilok"Said Antonio,"I Think it is you going down"Said the vampire nilok bitting jayden,and antonio turning them into vampires.

{With Mia and Emily}

"Emily im Starting to worry what if their not okay!"Mia said,"MIA Calm down their fine"Emily said,"Yeah we are"Said jayden coming inside walk toward his girlfriend wrapping his arms around mia takes his arms and puts them back at his sides and says"Jayden Where have you been!And What Is That SMELL!"Mia Said,"Yeah its smells like a girls were dancing all up on you! but Were Did the two of you gone off to!"Said Emily standing up were mia was face to face with them."We Were just out thats it!"Said antonio,"No Antonio what you two are telling us is a lie!"Mia said"Why Can't the two of you just belive us and let us off the hook!"Said Jayden,"FINE YOU WANT US TO TELL THE TRUTH FINE WE WENT TO A STRIP CLUB THEIR WE SAID HAPPY NOW!"Said Jayden"Im done with you"Mia Said Storming off outside"MIA! No Wait!"Said Jayden"Runing outside following went running somewhere in the pouring down rain to where I could think

Mia Pov

How could he play with my emotions like that!Drinking,Clubing,Dancing He Probley Slept with one of those girls and not telling me!I Wish i Could Drop dead!Right now"I Thought to myself picking up a piece of glass cutting myself making me bleed"AHHH OUCH"I Screamed as the blood came out more and more it hurted!.Jayden Came Up To Mia and smelled her tried his very best not to drink her."Mia"He Said"Im So sorry i did this to you mia"Jayden Apologized to me but i couldn't help so i just forgived him."Its Alright Im Sorry to i was just being to nosiey"Mia said throwing the glass with her blood in the ocean.

Jayden Pov

I Can't Help im so hungry i just wanna suck her blood so bad but i've gotta hold it in but i can't its really hard!"Mia What happend to your arm!"I Said,"Oh...I..Umm Scratched Myself by an accident"She Said"You Ummm Want me to clean it up or you-(I Got Cut off by Mia saying-"You Can"She said)"Okay But First Your going to have to close your eyes"i Said picking up her arm.I Can't Belive i was acually abou to suck her blood!I Can't Tell Im A Vampire She'll Freak Out!BUT Im Going To do Closed her eyes,then i gentally picked up her right bloody arm and i brought my head closer to it and i sucked it the blood,Once It Was All gone i couldn't stop sucking her blood it just tasted so good!Yummy."Jayden what are you doing!"She said moving away from me."Mia Im so sorry"I said."Jayden your Your a Vampire!"Mia said backing away from jayden as her blood still drips."Mia You don't have to walk away from me i told you im so sorry i couldn't control myself that time!Mia Trust Me i woun't hurt you!"Jayden Said."Alright"Mia said.

{The the Shiba House}

"Emily Open Up"said a voice,Emily got up and opened the door."Antonio what do you want!"said emily."You im sorry about what i've done babe come back to me i love you!"He Said"Antonio I-I C-can' Studred."Why Not"antonio said"Because I-Im Already Dating Mike"She said

"MIKE YOUR DATING MIKE HOW!

"Well He First Comfronted me then he kissed me then we had(Emily got cut off by antonio)

"Emily how could you i brought you flowers and bear and you do this to going its nice knowing you"said antonio walking out the house"No Wait Antonio WAIT!"Screamed Emily."Emily"Said mike"Whats Happened why are you crying?"He Said"No Mike its Nothing I Just need time to myself"Emily said.(oh yeah by the way if you are confused Mia and Emily share a room,Antonio and Jayden share one and mike and kevin share one,Ji's all by himself lol)"Oh Okay I Know What You Mean I'll go back to my room see you tomorrow em"mike said kissing her on the lips going to his room.

Emily Pov

I Am Such a Hot Mess,I Can't Belived that i cheated on antonio!He Cheated on me then i did it behind his back i cheated on him with mike and mike and i had sex last night!

{With Mia}  
Mia and Jayden were walking to the house hand in Were about to enter the house when they saw antonio sitting down crying."Antonio Whats Wrong"Said Mia."Emily She Cheated on me"Said Antonio"With Who?"jayden said"With Mike!"said antonio"What are you three doing out here come on come inside go to bed its 10 oclock."Said JI."Okay"The three of them said going inside.


	2. It Happened

HEY MY PRECIOUSES! BACK AGAIN?Chapter :Kevin gets jelelous of mia and jayden so he tries to turn mia's heart for jayden upside down,And Mia gets Sex Scene its when mia becomes...well you'll just have to read i don't own some of it.

* * *

It Was still friday and mia and jayden went to was About to go in to her room and sleep but she saw mike and emily kissing eaching"Ohh Okay i'll just be going somewhere"Mia said closing the door,So she went to jayden's room.

Jayden Pov

_I Was just staring at the ceiling when i heard a knock at the door._"Mia?What are you doing its 4 in the morning"I Said,"Yeah but the place is taken by mike and emily"She said,"Well After You"I said taking mia by the hand and pulling her in the room before anybody seen The Door Shut I gentally pushed her on the bed.I then went down her neck while my hands went everywhere on her body.

Then Jayden started kissing Started with little cute kisses then They it started togue do this Mia took off her shirt taking off her bra. showing her Belly Piercing and medium sized then gentally squeezed,pulled a d rolled her breast in his hand."Jayden..."Mia breathe in took her breast and stuck it inside his mouth.

Jayden Pov

_Its Really Hard trying to control the vampire side of me i tried really hard not to bite her but its hard its like a virus.A Virus you cannot control and their i go trying and trying,I Can also smell her blood!It Smells like roses and pizza!I Love Pizza and her But mostly her and i cannot bite her! its also like the time i tried removing the escaping blood from her arm!And i could stop drinking it!_

_~Flash Back~_

_It Was All gone i couldn't stop sucking her blood it just tasted so good!Yummy."Jayden what are you doing!"She said moving away from me."Mia Im so sorry"I said."Jayden your Your a Vampire!"Mia said backing away from jayden as her blood still drips."Mia You don't have to walk away from me i told you im so sorry i couldn't control myself that time!Mia Trust Me i woun't hurt you!"Jayden Said._

_~End Of FlashBack~_

_Once I Came back to reality i realized that mia was down at my shaft with it in here mouth sucking on i took off my shirt threw my pants and just sitted back with my hands behind my head while mia was giving me oral sex._

"Oh God!"Jayden he pushed mia back on the bed face jayden pulled her skirt and underwear down."Nice Ass"Jayden said smacking mia on the butt leaving a red hand print on her butt."Ouch!"Mia said reacting to it."Oh Sowwie babe"Jayden said Inserting it inside of her and went back and forth slow and gentally without hurting Then turned her around facing him then kissed her."mia then let out an escaped gasp.

"You Like this Feeling don't you"jayden said grabbing her breast squeezing them."Y-Yes"Mia studered as jayden pumped mia."Ahhh Jayden!"mia then looked at mia and stopped kissing her then he picked her neck up and brought it to his mouth and bited her."Jayden..I Felll seepy"Mia said falling asleep with saying her words out of order.

Jayden pulled up the covers on them both and turned out the light and went to sleep.

{Morning 7am}

Jayden got up and stared at Was Worried about her,About biting her."Hey Jayden you coming with us or not?"Said Antonio"Yeah Im coming"Said jayden,"Then Lets go!"Said antonio"Okay you guys go im staying here"Said jayden"Fine Jay suits yourself Ji you can take jayden place you can come now emily,mike,kevin,mentor ji come on!

"Oh Antonio Sorry but me and mike just wanna stay here you kevin and mentor could go!"Said Emily"Fine Kevin,mentor Ji lets go"said antonio grabbing Ji and kevin's hands out the door.

{with Mike and Emily}

"Mike i love you"

"I Love you to"Said mike giving a kiss on emily's lips"

"Mike you wanna go back to bed because its kinda earley?"

"Sure"Said mike holding emily's hand walking back to the room.

{With jayden 7:20am jayden pov}

_Why did i bite her?Shes probley so mad at me for doing that!Man Im in big trouble!_

* * *

_hey guys i got tried and i couldn't finsh the rest but ill put it in chapter2 im sorry for it being short!_


	3. Good News Bad News

HEY MY PRECIOUSES! BACK AGAIN?Chapter 3 summary:Mia Does not feel good in battle and kevin tells someone about all you've got out of me

* * *

Jayden Pov

_I Feel So Guilty!And Im If I Hurted Her!She'll probley never forgive me.I BIT HER!_

"Hey Jayden Whats Wrong?"Said mike closing the door letting emily go inside of her got up from next to mia and stood up and said"Nothing Mike im just worried about mia"

"Oh Should i give you sometime alone with her okay bye"

"Wait!"  
By The Time jayden said that mike was gone into emily's Mia started to wake up."Jayden Where am I?"She said."In My Room you fell asleep last night"I said."Oh I Forgot I Guess"She said already dressed back into her clothes."Yeah You Did!"I Said sitting back down putting my arm around her pressing my lips on started to have a make out She just pulled back and ran into the bathroom Throwing I Came in after her "Mia Did you eat something?"

"No Jay im fine it was nothing"

"How Are you Fine you ran inside the bathroom puking and your telling me your fine"

"I Am Really"

"Really?"

"Yes but i think i wanna see a doctor about this to see whats really going on you think you can come with?"Mia said

"Yeah Sure but lets set up a date"

"Alright!"

{In The NeiterWorld}

"Hmmm Master Xandrad i've been spying on red and pink ranger and i find that pink ranger maybe pregunant with red rangers baby!"Vulpes said(Vulpes is the one who's been spying on jayden in enexpected in my story they brought him the time is super samurai!)  
"WHAT!"EveryOne Shouted"No No No we've gotta take that baby"Said Octoroo"Octoroo is right we can't let Pink Ranger deliver that baby"Said Master Xandrad.

After They Talked Dayu and deker Comes out of nowhere and says"Im Afraid me and Pink Ranger have some unfinshed things to do"She Said."DAYU!"They all said."Yes me and deker and i can take care of pink ranger!","Alright Fine but don't fail this!"Said Xandrad"We Woun't and i have some unfinsh business with red ranger for my uramasa"Said deker"Then Lets Go"Said dayu"

* * *

{Jayden Pov}

_I Left the house at 8pm wondering around the streets when i got hungry so i saw someone sitting on a bench.I Walked over to her and threw her into a dark alley._"Hey Hey Whats the big idea!"The Person said"Let Go Of Me im not your food!_Just then i took them by the neck and said_ "Don't worry it'll hurt just a bit_.And Bitted them._

_{_With Mia}

"Hey Mike Emily have you seen jayden?"Mia said"No we haven't why?"Said Emily.

"Because I-I Need"

"You Need What?"Mike said

"Him"Mia said fainting hurting her back falling down hitting the ground hard."Mia!"The Two Screamed as she fell."Wheres Jayden"Said Emily"I Don't know i'll call The Time Mike called antonio,kevin and ji was already here."Hey Mi Amimigos whats up!"He Said"Antonio,"Antonio You,mike and kevin go find jayden i'll take mia to a hospital."Okay come on lets go!"Said antonio.

{At The Hospital}  
Mia woke up and didn't reconize were she was"Where am i?"She said."Relax your at the hospital"Said the doctor"Oh and since im here Docter i've been throwing up all week and gaining weight do you probley know whats going on with me?"Mia said."You've said gaining weight and throwing up?"He repeated.

"yes"mia said

"Maybe perhaps your pregnant"

"I-I I-M Preg-gunt!"She Studered.

"Yes"Said the doctor."May I Please leave Please!"Mia said.

{At The House}

"Emily Im Pregnant how am i going to tell jayden this!"Mia said,"Break it down to him he'll understand!"Emily said,"I Guess your right!"Mia said

* * *

Whata Think!


	4. Something To live On

HEY MY PRECIOUSES! BACK AGAIN?Chapter 4 startes here

* * *

Mia Pov

_I Went Outside in the poaring rain with my arms laying on my legs and i helding on to them saying jaydens name over and over in i Heard a just a Voice.A Familar one!_"Jayden!"_I Said"_Where the hell were you i missed you i thought you ran away or something!"

"Mia I Just Went out somewhere and lets get you inside"He said."Jayden...Theirs somthing i need to tell you very important"mia said"What is it?"said jayden"Im-(Mia got cut off by cody saying "Hi")"Cody Hello"Said jayden."Hi"he respond"Whats Wrong cody is there something boutheiring you?"Mia said"Well My Father just passed away"

"Cody Thats Can Stay here as long as you like"said jayden."thanks"He said walking off"Okay Mia what was it you wanted to tell me?"Jayden said."Jayden This Might freak you out a little bit but I-I-Im Pregnant"She said studdering a little.

"Mia...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"He said sitting down putting his hands on his hand."Jayden i was trying to all this time but you wouldn't listen"mia said"Mia how do you know this?"jayden asked."The Doctor told me and i have to go back tomorrow at 7am"mia said."Alright"They said leaving the room.

{With Emily}

"mike i don't know if this relashonship is working out for us?"emily said"WHAT!Why?Did i do something wrong?"Said mike"No Its just that i have feelings still there for antonio and i want him to know that i still love Sorry said going towards antonio."EMILY I THOUGHT YOU LIKE MIKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Said antonio."Taking Back my ex that is you"She said smooching him on the lips saying"I Still love you antonio"Then he responded"I still love you to"Then They continued to make-out in the When Emily fell asleep antonio picked her up and took her to his bed.

{Time:7:00am with mia and jayden at the hospital)

"Jayden...Im kinda Scared of having this baby!"Mia said turning her head towards jayden"Its alright mia theirs nothing to be scared of and why are you scared?"He said putting his hand threw her hair.

"What If I Die Durning Birt_Owww"Said mia."WHAT!What is it?"He said."Nothing"Said mia with her arms around jayden whimppering in pain then she said"Jayden My Stomache hurt can we please go home now?"She asked."Okay I'll go get you jacket"Jayden said.

When jayden was walking over to get her jacket he was about to grab it when someone throws a knife at Knife almost hitted him but it flew next to him at the wall."Deker,Dayu!"Jayden shouted"Why the Hell are You Here!"He said."Were not here for you red ranger,Were here for pink"Deker said."MIA!"He said"What He Means is we've heard that you got Pink Ranger Pregnant and we want the baby!"Said Dayu."No you can't have that baby its ours and not yours and you'll have to wait for her to give birth"Said Jayden.

"No We Don't have to wait ahh"Said dayu about to hit mia and cut open her stomache to get out the Then in the coner of dayu's eyes she saw a morph jayden with his sword under hers so it won't hit mia."DAYU!"Said the other 4 coming to go help jayden fight off deker and dayu."Jay-Jayden My Stomache it really hurts!"Mia said crowching her stomache in pain."Oh No You Don't!"Said Dayu running over to Dayu didn't know that its been only a week since she had that baby and her stomache was kinda ran where the area to give birth at."Jayden...H-Help M-Me!"Mia said."MIA!...Emily Go Help Mia Dayu Is Trying To deliver THAT BABY!"Jayden Shouted.

"Move Out the way dayu let me have my niece/nephew!"Said Emily."Shut It Yellow Ranger"Said dayu throwing emily out the 10 story window making emily fall down on the ground on consious unmorphed."EMILY!"Said the antonio and mike jumping with to get her but the samething happened to them."OMFG CAN'T YOU TWO DO ANYTHING GO HELP MIA!"Said jayden.

"Okay Dayu Leave mia alone!"said kevin."NO BLUE RANGER GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!"Said Dayu charging kevin throwning him into the wall."NoNo Guys Get Up get up we cannot lose!"Said Jayden."J-Jayden Just take mia with you and go we all will get back up and fight"Said Kevin."Are Y-You sure?"Jayden said."JAYDEN GO HURRY TAKE MIA WITH YOU TO THE HOUSE GO!"said kevin."Alright"Said jayden clashing dayu out the way picking up he drew his symbol and in a flash he left with mia.

{With Mia and Jayden}

Mia Woke up and realized she was back at home by three faces,"Welcome home"Said Cody,Jayden and Ji."Jayden...Where are the others?"Mia said."There still at the hospital...In Told me to take you to safety and i did."Jayden"Mia said kissing him on lips."Mia Are You Fine Okay any cuts?"Said Cody."Im Fine and thanks"Mia respond."Mia i got to go help them you have to stay here for you own and the baby's safety"Jayden said kissing here on the lips then running out of the house to join the battle.

* * *

**WHATS NEXT?WE WILL FIND OUT.**


End file.
